


The Spooning Incident

by AvaKelly



Series: Bits and Pieces [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dare, Humor, James is a little shit, M/M, Sharing beds, Shenanigans, Thor is a little shit, appalled steve, avengers are little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wakes up with his head pounding, but wrapped up in unexpected warmth. From all sides. What was he...</p><p>Ugh. He shouldn't try drinking a Russian assassin, two supersoldiers, and a god under the table. At least Wilson caved before Tony and Tony was out before Clint.</p><p>But that doesn't solve this conundrum. Who the hell's in bed with him and why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spooning Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anuschja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuschja/gifts).



Clint wakes up with his head pounding, but wrapped up in unexpected warmth. From all sides. What was he...

Ugh. He shouldn't try drinking a Russian assassin, two supersoldiers, and a god under the table. At least Wilson caved before Tony and Tony was out before Clint.

But that doesn't solve this conundrum. Who the hell's in bed with him and why?

There's someone on his chest, another on his right wrapped up around his arm and leg, a third on his left, half on top of Clint, half on the guy on the chest. Clint can barely move, and there's an arm thrown over his eyes, which is definitely not his own, because both of his are currently prisoners. He wiggles and wiggles and finally manages to pull his left hand out from between the bodies enough to free his vision.

He's met with James' unimpressed face, an eyebrow half raised and lips pursed in the beginning of a smirk.

Ugh.

Aw, Clint.

But instead of being mad, James pulls out his phone, starts taking pictures. The barely there curl of his lips turns into a full blown grin. Clint groans at him, and that makes the massive weight on his left shift.

Oh right. The bodies. Of three guys. That he's spooning.

Thor lifts his head, and how the hell is his hair still perfect. Why the hell is he so cheery.

"Good morning brother Hawk, James," he says with a small wave and a big yawn.

"Morning." James chuckles a little too loudly and Clint eyes him warily.

"Why are you here?" he asks Thor instead.

With a scratch to his beard, Thor shrugs. "I thought this was a custom in Midgard, to share sleeping chambers with your fellow warriors," he says, the innocence in his smile too fake to believe.

Clint snorts. "You have to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Thor smirks as he rolls to his feet in one fluid motion.

Aw, buttocks.

"Acting like you don't know everything already, and please put on some pants."

James laughs in his fist, shoulders shaking. Clint rolls his eyes at Thor as said god sticks his tongue out at him before leaving the room.

"And you," Clint points at James.

He can't stay frowning for long though, because the way James raises his hands in a gesture that says he isn't at fault, his whole face alight with mirth, it melts Clint into the mattress.

He takes another look around himself, then. Tony's drooling on his chest, and Sam's wrapped like an octopus around his right side limbs. Swiftly, Clint pulls himself free while pushing Tony in his place in Sam's arms. Both men sniffle and cuddle closer. James snorts with laughter a little louder, phone extended to immortalize the moment. Clint shakes his head at him before padding over.

"Morning," he offers, tilting his head up.

James provides a most welcome kiss and wraps an arm around Clint's shoulders, squeezing him tight.

"Missed you last night," James whispers.

Clint rolls his wrist, then flaps his palm in the direction at the bed. "I have no idea what happened here. Why was Thor naked?"

"Dare," James replies. "He won."

"Where'd you sleep?"

"In Steve's bed," James says, and Clint opens his mouth, but James continues before he can make a sound. "Tasha dared me."

With a sniff, Clint leans closer. "You know what goes on in that bed and you still braved it."

"That I did. I deserve a reward of some kind."

"Not for letting Thor's dick touch me," Clint pokes James in the ribs.

But James catches his fingers, presses a kiss on them. "We'll shower," he offers, smile warm and content.

Clint can't resist that smile, and he finds himself returning it.

They turn to watch Sam and Tony asleep in their bed, Tony's face pushed against Sam's neck.

"When do you think Steve will finally figure out these two have been fucking in his bed?" Clint muses as James pecks at his temple.

"They what?!"

Both Clint and James jump at Steve's voice coming from the door in a shout. They share a look and a quick kiss. They've been preparing for this day.

"Run," they both whisper before they swoosh by a mortified Steve.

They leave behind a trail of laughter, but that's fine. Tasha's kind enough to provide sanctuary, the use of her shower, and spare clothes.

And smacks over the back of their heads.

Clint should really stop enabling James to instigate these dares. But where would be the fun in that?

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so the good news is that I have started working on Ch. 6 of Nameless. The bad news is that it's progressing very slowly.  
> So here's a little humor piece in the meantime. :)  
> Enjoy! o/


End file.
